El misterio de la Morpho
by Steffyar
Summary: Un año después den la partida de los vulturi, Esme y Carlisle se están preparando para vivir una temporada lejos de sus hijos ya que todos están viviendo una vida en pareja, pero al recibir noticias desde Brasil se embarcan en una aventura que los llevará a un viaje donde se reencontraran con su pasado en compañía de una nueva integrante de la familia.
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

¿Qué darías por salvar quien amas? ¿Tu vida? Y si tu vida no fuera suficiente ¿Entregarías tu alma? Yo conocí a alguien que por salvarme lo entregó todo, ella me enseñó con sus actos lo que no pudo con palabras, me enseñó en la muerte, lo que en vida no alcanzó: me enseñó a creer; a creer más allá de lo posible, a creer en la magia.

La magia es un camino que nos permite escuchar sobre nuestro propio egoísmo, que nos permite entender y respetar; existe en todos, es la fuerza que llevamos dentro y que nos puede hacer cambiar, crecer, luchar y vencer. Pero la magia solo tiene un lenguaje… el misterio.


	2. Capitulo 1 Única entre las unicas

CAPITULO I. UNICA ENTRE LAS UNICAS

POV Carlisle

En días como los de hoy recordaba alegremente la sentencia de Jacob la noche después del enfrentamiento con los Vulturi, sabiamente había dicho que después de eso todo sería aburrido y la verdad si lo era. Ya había pasado casi un año desde aquel encuentro y desde ese momento lo único que diferenciaba los días era Nessie, ella ahora era un niña hermosa que aparentaba unos cuatro años, pero su mente había crecido mucho más, era alegre bastante inteligente disfrutaba leer más que otras cosas propias de su "edad". También disfrutaba los juegos que le permitieran pensar y la música, pero en ninguna de las dos aun igualaba a su padre. Ahora que Edward y Bella habían decidido ir a la universidad, teníamos a Nessie parte del día pero yo apenas la disfrutaba como espectador, Rosalie y Jacob se la disputaban gran parte del tiempo; si es que Alice no le estaba midiendo para confeccionarle ropa. Por lo demás los días se consumían casi iguales del hospital a la casa, de allí a cazar y de regreso al hospital, claro que para mí la rutina tenía su encanto sobretodo porque en ella estaba la felicidad de mi familia, prefería seguir mil años más así que otro sobresalto como los que vivimos desde que Bella llegó a nuestras vidas. Esta casa parecía muy grande desde que mis hijos se habían marchado y si bien era cierto que todos estaban a menos de cinco minutos, extrañaba el estruendo de tenerlos viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-Carlisle- Edward entró con tanto ímpetu a mi estudió que maldije haber renegado de nuestra calma

-Por favor toma asiento- serené la voz y el pensamiento para atender mi hijo -¿Hay noticias nuevas?-

- Nahuel- esperé tratando de disimular la sorpresa, cosa que era realmente inútil ante el poder de Edward, pero eran siglos de costumbre, Edward sonrió leyendo mi pensamiento y prosiguió –Los Vulturi dieron caza a Joham-

Repasé las palabras que acababa de escuchar, los Vulturi habían viajado al amazonas, y habían capturado al padre de Nahuel, la verdad yo lograba entender poco las mentes de mis hijos pero justo ahora no entendía para nada, porque Edward sonreía con tan funesta noticia

-No te alteres, Nahuel está bien sus hermanas también, Aro cumplió su palabra y después de apresar a Joham, todas fueron conducidas con su hermano sin el más mínimo rasguñó-

-Y eso evita que me altere porque…- dejé que Edward terminara la frase

Yo estaba bastante alterado sabiendo que tres semi-vampiras faltas de todo respeto por los humanos estuvieran bajo el cuidado de su hermano y sin su líder natural que en conclusión era como si estuvieran sueltas.

-No, Nahuel dice en su carta que ellas quedaron perdidas sin su padre, que reconocen en él a su guía, que ahora ya no puede quitárselas de encima y que está al borde de la locura- Ese era el punto clave Edward se reía de la desgracia de Nahuel, imaginé lo que le había dicho para que fuera tan gracioso –No tienes que imaginarlo- Edward me entregó la carta

Bien entre todas las líneas describiendo la visita de Aro y su pandilla, se notaba la desesperación de un hombre atosigado por un grupo de mujeres desesperadas en busca de algo más que apoyo moral, también se veía claramente que él no las iba a dejar aunque eso menguara su cordura de manera dramática.

-Pero en verdad, hay algo que me preocupa, mira la ultima parte- Edward me hizo saltar algunas páginas que supuse debieron ser bastante entretenidas –Ve allí, no son tres, son cuatro hermanas-

Mis ojos se pegaron a las letras de inmediato ¿Una nueva hermana?, No, solo una que no conocía

"Y pues bien de entre las únicas hay alguien única, mi cuarta hermana aunque las otras tres se empeñan en decir que no es de nuestra familia, es la más especial de todas, pero el lenguaje humano sin importar el idioma no me alcanza para describirla por lo que te pido Edward, si puedes solicitar a tu padre venir a verla porque está muy delgada y pienso que puede estar enferma; yo mismo la llevaría pero tengo tres sanguijuelas pegadas a mi espalda"

-Entonces iremos a Brasil- concluí ante los ojos expectantes de Edward

Admitiendo que yo mismo quería ir, después de mi conversación con Huilen me intrigaba su forma de vida, además me intrigaba la cuarta hermana de Nahuel y pues era refrescante ofrecer mis servicios como médico para ayudar a unos buenos amigos.

Preparar el viaje fue sencillo, nadie quiso quedarse; Esme por ser mi esposa, Bella por ser la de Edward, Nessie porque no la iban a dejar sola y tras ella Jacob, si iba Jacob iba Rosalie y con ella Emmett, Alice… bueno porque es Alice y Jasper porque no iba a dejarla. No fueron necesarias reservaciones y largas esperas, alquilamos un avión privado y ya.

Llegar a Porto Velho fue fácil, internarse en la selva para buscar un grupo de semi-vampiros ocultos, fue cosa compleja, al menos a la excursión se nos unieron las amazonas porque Alice a pesar de ser la única que sabía dónde podía estar Nahuel era una pésima guía en la selva. Emmett y Jasper estaban entretenidos matando cuanto animal salvaje encontraban y Edward a pesar de su entereza ya se había unido a la caza de algunos gatos. Nos tomó casi una semana dar con Nahuel, seguro hubiésemos enviado una carta para avisarle que lo buscábamos de no ser porque hubiese tardado muchos meses más que nosotros.

-Necesitas un teléfono- Alice fue la primera en saludar dando brinquitos en torno a Nahuel

-Alice que gusto- no alcanzó a saludarla cuando a su espalda aparecieron tres mujeres

¿Quiénes son?¿Que quieren? Diles que se larguen. Nahuel protégenos ¿Por qué la saludas mejor que a mí? Las tres jóvenes de imposible belleza hablaban a la vez en un estruendo que hasta Alice pareció calmada

-¡Cierren el pico! o las pondré a comer semillas y frutas como a las loras- Nahuel parecía desesperado pero controlaba a sus hermanas mejor de lo que me imaginé –Perdónenlas, siento pena ajena, bienvenidos sean todos gracias por venir- Nahuel se giró en busca de sus hermanas –Ellos son el aquelarre Olympic- Alice lo golpeó –Es decir la familia Cullen- todos aprobamos esa forma de llamarnos –El doctor Carlisle, su esposa Esme, sus hijos Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward su esposa Bella y nuestra hermana Renesmee-

-Ella no es nuestra hermana- las tres bramaron en coro

-Es como nosotros-

-Pero no es nuestra hermana-

-Lo que digan- Nahuel regresó a nosotros –Ellas son Zora, Ilwky y Elekyn-

-Es un placer- tomé la voz por todos

-Yo estoy pintado- Jacob desahogó su rabia con Bella

-La pequeña Renesmee y Jacob su acompañante deben estar cansados, vengan pueden refrescarse y comer en nuestro refugio- Nahuel nos indicó el camino

Entre la selva a unos pasos de un rio una pequeña formación de chozas de madera se camuflaba a la perfección, allí aguardaba Huilen que al parecer había puesto todo en orden, ella nos recibió encantada y dispuso una de las chozas para nosotros, después de días las chicas pudieron cambiar sus ropas y volver a parecer de pasarela y por eso las hermanas se les pegaron como sanguijuelas cosa que agradeció Nahuel.

-Interesantes tus hermanas- Edward inició la conversación – pero me temo que por ninguna de ellas nos citaste -

-No es la pequeña, niña es la que me preocupa, ella es diferente-

-Diferente ¿Cómo?- me uní a ellos

-Diferente como solo ella, se rehúsa a cazar solo ha comido algunas frutas que Huilen trae para ella, desde que está aquí no ha pronunciado palabra- Nahuel hiso una seña a su tía y ella asintió

-Mi padre le prohibió la palabra- Zora habló a lo lejos

-Nadie te preguntó, no te metas o comerás anacondas- Huilen se impuso igual que su sobrino y eso me tranquilizó esas fieras estaban bajo control –Vamos niña, camina- tras ella tomada de la mano venia una frágil jovencita.

Cabello rubio pero cubierto de barro y hierbas, cabeza baja cubierta por su cabello, sus brazos eran tan delgados como la rama de un arbusto, con los huesos tan pegados a la piel que parecían a punto de romperla, estaba tan sucia como si jamás la hubiese tocado el agua, su ropa era una túnica desecha atada a su diminuta cintura, pies descalzos y caminar ausente. Más que una semi- vampiro parecía una pobre niña sacada del desagüe.

Me precipité a su encuentro, pero mis manos no la tocaron, ella fue rápida evitándome apretujándose contra la mujer

-Tranquila niña, son amigos- Huilen la consoló sin cariño alguno sentándola frente a su sobrino

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunté en un segundo intento por acercarme

-No tiene nombre-

-Zora, mantente lejos- Nahuel le reprimió –Le decimos niña, pero no tiene nombre- le miré sin poder creer su respuesta –Mis hermanas cuentan que no es hija de Joham, ella también comparte nuestra naturaleza pero él solo la mantenía para el servicio de todas, no le dio nombre y no le permitía el habla, creo que por eso tampoco caza y le dan miedo los hombres, tampoco yo puedo tocarla-

Yo tenía bastante con la explicación, Edward se llevaba la peor parte viendo en las mentes de las tres hermanas el sufrimiento de una niña

-Doctor ¿Escucha su corazón?- Huilen me llamó

-A la perfección- su corazón era un ritmo lento y suave como el de ninguno de los presentes más lento que el de un humano –Tranquila no voy a lastimarte- de nuevo hizo todo a su alcance para evitar mi toque

-Quieta- Nahuel le ordenó en seco y la niña entró en inmovilidad –Solo responde a ordenes- se excusó

Rocé sus frágiles mejillas para reposar mis manos a lado y lado de su rostro y con todo el cuidado levanté su mirada hacia mí, temblando con los ojos cerrados su cuerpo guardaba el miedo en sus puños a punto de ser atravesados por sus uñas

-Mírame- le ordené en mi afán

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron salté lejos de ella, asustado tal vez, sorprendido seguro, impresionado, paralizado más bien, ella me miró con mis ojos, los reconocería como mi reflejo en un espejo, eran mis ojos ,mis ojos humanos.


	3. Capitulo 2 Sorpresas y más Sorpresas

CAPITULO II. SORPRESAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS

-Carlisle-

Edward me hizo reaccionar y despegar mis ojos de los suyos, que me arrastraban justo al medio de la profundidad del océano contenido en ellos.

-Edward esos ojos…- no termine la frase, seguro que era más clara en pensamientos

-Solo son un par de ojos azules, diría que como muchos otros, pero seguro son así de especiales por su naturaleza-

Mi hijo no lo entendía, puede que yo olvidara parte de mi vida humana pero mis recuerdos no eran tan limitados como para no reconocer lo que tenía en frente. Cualquiera podía reconocer rasgos familiares de sí mismo cuando los veía (y yo no soy la excepción), además debía sumarle que, cuando era humano, el color de mis ojos fue bastante llamativo; era un tipo de azul bastante raro, demasiado oscuro para ser normal y demasiado profundo para ser real; solo había visto dos personas con ese rasgo en particular: mi padre y yo.

-Tal vez sea una coincidencia- Edward atendió mi pensamiento –pero si no te has fijado ese par de ojazos están unidos a una niña que parece haber brotado del suelo-

Mi hijo me regresó a la realidad, los ojos míos o suyos, estaban en una niña de barro, apenas podía ver su piel, es más, no lograba diferenciar si era morena como Nahuel.

-¡Mira que carita tan sucia!- Esme pasó un pañuelo humedecido por su rostro

La niña se encogió en el miedo, sin embargo, la tierra en su mejilla apenas se deslizó mostrando más tierra bajo ella.

-Hay que limpiarla- mi esposa me suplicó sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla, aun cuando claramente más que placer, la niña sentía pánico

-¡Han de creerme! si mi tía ni yo lo hemos hecho antes es por…- Nahuel se lamentó –Es por compasión- al fin encontró la palabra

-Hay que limpiarla- apoyé a mi esposa

-Bien, Huilen ayuda a Esme- Nahuel pidió

-No creo que me hagan falta manos- Esme se estaba encariñando con la pequeña

-Creo que te sobra corazón-

Con una invitación Nahuel nos condujo lejos para darles privacidad

Estaba perdido en un paraje lejano que desconocía, pero no era ese mi pesar, no lograba sacarme de la mente aquella pequeña niña que gemía en la distancia, sabía que no era correcto regresar, pero me estaba matando no saber lo que ocurría. De pronto, un grito me sacudió, no fue fuerte ni largo, pero la selva completa se estremeció, el viento sopló fuerte, los arboles se quejaron y las aves volaron. Sin pensar demasiado, Edward, Nahuel y yo corrimos de regreso.

-¿Están bien?- mi hijo (el más rápido de todos), llegó primero

-Sí- Bella se abrazó a su cuerpo

-¿Y la niña?- Nahuel me ganó la palabra

-Con Alice- Esme me abrazó a mí, con el dolor plasmado en el rostro

Lo siguiente fue silencio, las chicas no querían rememorar lo ocurrido y en parte nosotros no queríamos saberlo; unos dos minutos después, Alice apareció con la pequeña a su espalda, que si bien era más alta, era tan delgada como ella. Ya limpia, su belleza superaba por mucho a la de las otras chicas, su tez era blanca como Nessie, pero el cabello cayendo en ondas desordenadas, le daba un toque dorado; sus mejillas eran durazno y sus labios rosa intenso, sin siquiera parecerse al rojo. Con razón Nahuel dijo que no había palabras para describirla, pero ahora la sorpresa era mil veces mayor.

-Es increíble- Jasper fue el único que logró pronunciar palabra, nadie más se atrevía a aceptar lo que veíamos

-¡Mira abuelito, se parece mucho a ti!- Nessie inocentemente disparó el gatillo

-Es como una mini Carlisle- Rosalie fue la siguiente en hablar

-Esa niña se parece más a Carlisle que Nessie a Edward ¡y eso es mucho decir!- Emmett fue el menos recatado

-Emmett, por favor deja de decir disparates- Edward trató de restar importancia –Es solo el color del cabello lo que les hace parecidos-

Sí, el color del cabello, la forma ovalada del rostro, la proporción del cuello, la forma de las cejas etc etc etc

-Edward tiene razón- Al fin pude recuperarme –¿Cuántos años tiene?¿Quién es su madre?¿De dónde viene?- intenté poner voz metódica pero lo que en verdad necesitaba era despejar las preguntas que se estrellaban en mi mente

-Zora ven aquí, contéstale a Carlisle sin hacer de esto una historia sobre ti- Nahuel no estaba muy alegre de darle la palabra

-Pues no sé de donde viene, no sé quién es su madre, y pues está por los trece o catorce años- respondió Zora sin siquiera mirarme

-¿Me puedes contar su historia?- le sonreí amablemente

-Pues yo era la hija más querida de Joham-

-Zora, su historia, no la tuya- Nahuel le gruño bajito

-Pues eso hago, yo, como soy su hija más querida, lo acompañaba a sus excursiones, solo él y yo. Una vez fuimos en busca de algo (Joham no me dijo qué y yo no me atreví a preguntar), supuse que por una nueva hermana pero después de días buscando nos topamos con esa niña. Fue de lo más extraño porque no había rastros de su madre, estaba sola en medio de la nada, solo cubierta por una manta; Joham no estaba muy feliz de tenerla pero al fin decidió que tenía mucho valor para dejarla-

-¿Valor?- Esme interrumpió

-Mi padre les hizo creer a estas tres que somos dioses, en medio de insectos- Nahuel mostraba un rechazo total por ese pensamiento

-¡Pues aunque te duela!- Zora continuó –A pesar que no era nuestra hermana era como nosotros así que intentamos cuidarla, esa niñita aun de bebe se negó a alimentarse de sangre y por eso terminamos dejándola en un haldea humana, mi padre la dejó allí unos cinco años esperando encontrar una jovencita más complaciente pero ella no creció a nuestro ritmo, no parecía una niña de cinco años pero tampoco tenía la apariencia de más de siete. Igual nuestro padre la trajo con nosotros, al principio fue un desastre se la pasaba cantando y los pájaros con ella, pero Joham la puso en cintura le enseñó a callar y obedecer, desde entonces viajó con nosotros

-¿No le dieron nombre?- Insistí en lo mismo

-La marcaron, Joham dijo que no merecía tal honra, pero la marcó como a las vacas-

Miré su mano justo donde indicaba Zora, la pequeña tenía una marca producto de una quemadura con la forma de una especie de gato. Dejé de preguntar e inicié mi examen, revisé sus ojos, su corazón su respiración bueno todo con ayuda de las constantes ordenes de Nahuel, pero al final no sabía más de lo que él mismo podía saber: su corazón latía lento y suave pero a ritmo, su piel no era hirviente de hecho estaba era bastante fría, un humano con esa temperatura estaría en hipotermia pero a ella no parecía afectarle demasiado; sus pies tal vez eran la mayor preocupación, debido a que andaba descalza tenía varios raspones y ampollas que podrían conllevar a una infección.

-Dices que no se alimenta bien- me dirigí a Nahuel

-Es mejor que lo vea usted mismo Doc, tía puedes traerme algún tipo de animal-

Unos minutos más después trajeron un venadillo joven pero bien conformado, aun estaba vivo solo que incapacitado por la fuerza de Huilen, apenas lo vio la niña que permanecía de pie sin emitir ningún sonido entró en pánico sus ojos azules brillaron abiertos al extremo siguiendo con la mirada a la mujer con el animal en brazos.

-Tú, niña, ven aquí- pero Nahuel no recibió respuesta, la niña no se movió –Te dije que vinieras- de un tirón la pequeña quedó de pie frente al venadillo –Alimentante- la pequeña negó y cayó al suelo suplicando de rodillas –Es una orden, aliméntate- Nahuel separó la palabra para que sonara como una amenaza

Los ojos azules se escurrieron en llanto mientras la pequeña posaba las manos sobre el animal, en ese momento sus ojos buscaron los de Nahuel y no se movieron ni un instante, lentamente su cabeza llegó junto al animal solo entonces su mirada bajó pero sus labios llegaron a la garganta del venadillo en forma de beso, allí de rodillas su cuerpo se curvó en un ademan protector sobre el animal; su llanto se hizo profundo y angustiado.

-Y así terminamos siempre- Nahuel remarcó la escena con sus manos

-¿Y con un humano?- Yo no compartía su filosofía alimenticia pero seguro la niña iba a desaparecer si no comía

-Desde nuestra visita hemos tratado de cambiar nuestra dieta- la respuesta sincera y algo apenada de Nahuel me tomó por sorpresa

-Es peor- Edward leyó alguna de las mentes que seguro la vieron sometida a una situación similar –Sin restar importancia a que estamos ante una vampira realmente vegetariana- Edward me miró completamente confundido -¿Por qué el venadillo no huye?-

...

_**OHH! al parecer estamos ante una niña muy especial, pobre Carlisle ¿que más sorpresas le esperan?**_

_**Espero que les guste la historia, gracias por sus comentarios. Trataré de publicar al menos dos veces por semana.**_


	4. Capitulo 3 Regreso

CAPITULO III. REGRESO

POV Carlisle

Mis ojos volaron al animal que descansaba tranquilamente con el cuerpo recostado contra el regazo de la niña, y con su hocico limpiaba algunas de las lágrimas que resbalaban de su rostro.

-Cuando la veo así, me hace sentir que somos menos monstruos- Nahuel le sonrió –Ningún animal huye de ella-

-¿Y no te sorprende?- Edward preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos

-Ya no- Nahuel se encogió de hombros

Todos se habían reunidos en torno a una fogata, contando historias, riendo o como las hermanas de Nahuel solo pasando el tiempo, en cambio yo caminaba describiendo un gran círculo entorno a ellos; caminaba solo, porque no tenía nada que decir y no quería enfrentar la derrota. No solo no había logrado esclarecer nada, sino que ahora tenía mil dudas más, para mí tormento las palabras de Emmett eran precisas, ella parecía mi hija; pero eso era imposible nos separaban un poco más de tres siglos y yo solo había estado con una mujer siendo vampiro; además ella era hibrida como Nessie y yo jamás había tocado una mujer humana después de transformado, no tenía hermanos y por tanto ninguna línea de sangre que me uniera a ella. Cuando regresé al refugio de Nahuel ya era de mañana, Nessie dormía placida en una de la chozas sobre el lomo de su amado lobo, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper habían salido de cacería, las amazonas se habían alejado por las incansables discusiones con las hermanas de Nahuel; solo Esme y Nahuel me esperaban, ella para amarme tan incondicional como siempre y él en busca de algo que yo no tenía.

-Entonces Carlisle ¿Qué piensas de ella?-

-Como tú mismo lo dijiste es única entre las únicas- con la serenidad que la situación ameritaba admití mi derrota –En realidad no hay nada que te pueda decir que tú ya no sepas, tendría que estudiarla más a fondo y más tiempo para tratar de entenderla-

-¿Crees que yo puedo cuidar de ella?-

-Creo que no logrará sobrevivir solo con frutas, necesitas alimentarla mejor-

-He intentado mantenerme lejos de los asentamientos humanos- Nahuel dio la respuesta en forma de determinación -¿Crees poder cuidarla mejor que yo?-

-Sí- él me hablaba con la verdad y yo le correspondí

-¿Quieres llevarla contigo?-

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor- admití

Yo esperaba que se formara una discusión o algo por el estilo pero no Nahuel estalló en risas y Esme se me lanzó al cuello encantada con la idea.

-Desde que la vi- Nahuel no podía hablar por la risa –supe que no era mi destino cuidar de ella-

En la noche formamos una nueva fogata esta vez fui yo quien tomó la palabra no para contar historias sino para comunicar que a la mañana siguiente iniciaríamos el regreso, era apremiante sacar la niña de la selva y poder ofrecerle más que frutas y semillas. A ninguno le encantó la idea de regresar tan pronto pero tampoco se opusieron entendiendo la premura de la situación. Las hermanas de Nahuel se molestaron porque les estaban quitando su esclava personal pero él las puso en su lugar de inmediato. Las amazonas en especial Zafrina se lamentaron de ver partir a Nessie pero al cabo de muchas discusiones con Bella lograron acordar una nueva visita no muy lejana y sólo dedicada a ellas, lejos de Nahuel y sus hermanas. Apenas salió el sol, iniciamos nuestro regreso y gracias a las indicaciones de Nahuel solo nos tomó un día salir de la selva pero culpa de Alice debimos pasar la noche en Porto Velho, para que ella pudiera ir de compras por supuesto.

Llegar a casa realmente significó un alivio, no sé por qué en realidad, si a la larga en nada mejoraba la situación, supongo porque era un sitio seguro y conocido. Alice tomó el control en cuanto entró, sin preguntar opiniones llevó a la niña al baño y no sé ni cómo logró meterla en la bañera.

-Alice ¿Qué estás haciendo allá arriba?- Ya se completaban tres horas desde que ese duende que tenía por hija se había encerrado en el baño llevándose a mi esposa y a Rosalie con ella –Alice, te aseguro que si no bajas en este instante, subiré por ti- siempre fui paciente pero ya era demasiado, Edward y Bella ya se habían casado de esperar y se habían ido para la casita de campo

-Ya Carl, deja tu afán ya casi terminamos- Alice sonó molesta como cuando se le obligaba a revelar sus sorpresas antes de tiempo

-¿Y ya sabes cómo llamarla?- Emmett estaba tan aburrido como yo, pero era su culpa por haberse llevado todos sus videojuegos –Porque en verdad necesita un nombre- me presionó al no encontrar respuesta

-Claro que lo necesita "niña" no es nada apropiado- acepté –Pero más que darle un nombre necesito que lo entienda, además no, aun no lo he pensado-

-Yo le pondría Poppy- Emmett estaba demente

-No es un cachorro- Jasper salió de su letargo –Sería lindo llamarla María- uno de mis hijos estaba demente el otro falto de imaginación

-Antes no dijiste María Alice - Emmett lo retó y terminaron en una lucha

-¡Basta los dos! antes que rompan algo. Entre todos buscaremos el nombre, el que tenga más votos gana- frené esa pelea

-Yo voto por María- Alice apareció en la escalera

Todos pusimos nuestra vista en ella y en las otras dos chicas que sonreían triunfantes sin dejarnos ver el resultado de tanta demora.

-Les presentó la versión mejorada de nuestra niña- solo entonces mi esposa, se hizo a un lado para dejarnos ver

Cada avance por pequeño que fuera marcaba una gran diferencia, no podía creer que la pequeña se pudiera ver más hermosa, pero sí era posible. Ahora ya no había marca de tierra sobre ella, de pies a cabeza estaba reluciendo; lo cruel es que ahora le veía más similar a mí, no sé si porque la detallaba mejor lejos de tanta humedad o porque realmente se parecía más. Al menos yo estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, esa niña me ponía los pelos de punta, pero podía jurarlo ante cualquiera, desde que me transformaron yo solo había estado con Esme, a no ser que el espíritu santo siguiera en sus andanzas yo no podía ser su padre.

El resto del día fue una cadena de traumas, primero comprobamos que ella no aceptaría de ningún modo beber sangre, luego descubrimos que en casa no teníamos nada de comida humana, porque antes del viaje habíamos donado la gran mayoría y Jacob había asaltado lo poco que quedaba en la cocina. Terminamos dándole un panecillo de canela y agua, aun así ella pareció disfrutarlo más que las semillas. Pero para terminar la paciencia de Esme, yo decidí tomar una muestra de sangre de la pequeña, esa era la única forma que tenía para saber su estado de salud; pero como era de esperarse a la pequeña le dolió un poco.

No llores- limpie sus ojos que dejaban ver unas pequeñas lágrimas –Sé que no es cómodo- intenté consolarla

-¡no fue cómodo! Yo diría que le dolió- Esme casi me golpea –Vuelve a hacer eso y perderás una mano-

-Era necesario- respondí intentando calmarla

-Eso dices tú- Esme estaba realmente furiosa conmigo –Según Joham dejarla en este estado también era necesario-

-¡Yo no soy Joham!- mi tono subió un poco antes que pudiera recordar a quien le hablaba –Amor- traté de serenarme, lo más que pude –Te prometo que no lo haré de nuevo si no es completamente indispensable, me duele lastimarla tanto como a ti- Esme también bajó la guardia –Si quieres ve a comprar todo lo que necesitamos yo me quedo con ella y te juro que no voy a tocarla- ella la aceptó

-Tal vez quiera descansar- Esme necesitaba alejarse pero su instinto maternal la ataba a la pequeña

-Si quieres puedes recostarla en la cama de Edward- me apresuré a decir

-¿Seguro? ¿No se molestará?-

-Por supuesto que no, además es la única cama disponible en esta casa-

Sin más que decir Esme llevó a la pequeña niña a la habitación de Edward, ella no quiso desarmar la cama por lo que puso sabanas limpias y una de las innumerables colchas que había tejido en estos años, todo sobre la cama dorada de mi hijo, solo para no irrumpir más allá de lo necesario en las cosas de Edward. Esa siempre había sido nuestra costumbre, nunca movíamos los cuartos de los muchachos, los conservábamos intactos después que ellos decidían vivir lejos, solo entrabamos para limpiar el polvo ocasionalmente pero siempre respetando su intimidad; esta más bien era una situación única, tal vez mi esposa hubiese deseado llevar la niña a nuestro cuarto pero allí no había nada tan cómodo como la gran cama que Edward consiguió para Bella. Esme se esmeró en acomodar la pequeña en acunarla con almohadas asegurarse que estaba caliente, solo entonces salió.

Yo me quedé contemplándola, ella cerró los ojos pero no se durmió su cuerpo rígido y su respiración eran el más claro indicio. Yo la miraba no para cuidarla, solo trataba de reconocerla o mejor de entender sus rasgos, con el paso de los minutos su pálida piel fue ganando color, tal vez por el calor o se estaba ruborizando, como fuera se veía hermosa. Perdido en ella recordé mis años de humano recodé como me gustaba ir de pesca cuando era niño, recodé como se sentía el agua fresca en los días de verano el aroma que se respiraba en casa cuando se guisaba el pescado; eran recuerdos que pensé sepultados bajo siglos de ser un vampiro. No supe cuánto me había sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que noté que la pequeña no estaba en la cama, ella estaba acostada en el piso junto a la ventana, boca abajo como solía hacerlo en la selva.

-Sí, Esme te encuentra allí va a matarme- con gentileza la levanté y la puse de nuevo en la cama


	5. Capitulo 4 Ella se llamaría

CAPITULO IV. ELLA SE LLAMARÍA…

POV Carlisle

-Te dije que no era mi culpa- me defendí

Yo había estado pendiente de la pequeña durante el tiempo que Esme estuvo fuera, había pasado cada segundo mirándole pero en el instante en que bajé a ayudarle a mi esposa a bajar las cosas del auto, la pequeña se acomodó en el suelo. Cuando Esme la encontró me regañó hasta el cansancio, por más explicaciones que intente darle. Y ahora que estaba bajo la vigilancia de ella ya era la cuarta vez que la levantaba del suelo.

-No es gracioso, Carlisle-

-Lo sé cariño, pero creo que a ella le gusta estar allí-

-Pues te lo prohíbo- Esme tomó entre sus manos la niña y la sacudió por los hombros –Quiero que me mires- la pequeña levantó la mirada aterrada –No puedes, te prohíbo pasarte el día acostada en el suelo como un perro, ¿entendiste?- Esme la sacudió otra vez

-Cálmate amor- bese la mejilla de mi esposa y ella recupero el control

-Por favor pequeñita dime que entendiste- esta vez mi esposa acarició sus mejillas y la niña asintió

Desde ese momento la pequeña parecía la sombra de Esme la seguía a cada paso respetando una distancia siempre igual, si mi esposa iba al comedor para poner las flores la pequeña estaba a su espalda, si regresaba a la sala la pequeña caminaba de regreso

-No era lo que tenía en mente- Esme se quejó

-Tú le dijiste que no podía quedarse tendida en el suelo, pero no le dijiste que debía hacer- la verdad yo me estaba divirtiendo con la situación, pero mi esposa no tanto y me gruñó bastante fuerte –Creo que mejor voy a analizar su sangre- me di a la huida

-No te atrevas a dejarme sola, Carlisle Cullen- ya sabía que si Esme me llamaba por el nombre estaba en problemas, levanté las manos en señal de rendición y volví a mi lugar -¿Qué puedo hacer?-Esme me preguntó en medio de un puchero

-Tal vez puedas enseñarle a arreglar las flores, te podría ayudar- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente porque Nahuel siempre dijo que ella era como su esclava, así que podía aprender tareas supuse

-Enseñarle- Esme entendió más en la palabra que yo

-¿En que estas pensando?- traté de ver lo que ella

-Le enseñaré- Esme me sonrió muy amplio –Ven aquí pequeña, siéntate, de ahora en adelante voy a enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber así que quiero me prestes atención-

Entonces lo entendí Esme no le enseñaría tareas mecánicas que debiera repetir, ella le enseñaría como a un bebe, le enseñaría a vivir, a actuar, e interactuar con el mundo; esta vez fui yo quien sonrió.

Con los ánimos tranquilos me dirigí a mi estudio para analizar la sangre y trazar un plan para su salud. Esta era la primera vez que podía ver la sangre de un hibrido, porque lógicamente Edward ni Bella me dejarían acercar una aguja a Nessie, así que fue algo que disfruté bastante. Al final de cuentas no encontré nada "raro", claro si ignoraba el hecho que tenía un par más de cromosomas y que su sangre no se parecía a la de un humano; sin embargo no encontré nada de qué preocuparnos. Cuando regresé con Esme ella ya iba en la lección cincuenta y dos "como pedir un favor"

-Vas un poco rápido- musité con cariño

-Ella aprende con rapidez- Esme estaba absorta en su trabajo

-Pero ya es tarde, y aun no ha comido- solo entonces mi esposa notó que estaba oscuro y corrió a la cocina

Después de preparada la cena, y de prácticamente darle de comer, ya que nuestra pequeña no tenía idea de cómo usar una cuchara, mi amada esposa le acompañó a ponerse la pijama y de una vez le enseñó otras cuantas lecciones, como bañarse, cepillarse los dientes, recoger su cabello, en fin, luego la acomodó en la cama y la obligó a quedarse allí, trató de explicarle que esta no era la selva y que necesitaba el cobijo de una cama para no congelarse, pero sinceramente no sé cuánto comprendió. Con la pequeña recostada en la cama de Edward, volvimos a la soledad de nuestra casa.

-Jamás pensaste en tener hijos- Esa frase de Esme me sonó a acusación

-Claro que lo pensé por eso convertí a Edward- Esme se acomodó sobre mis piernas

-Sabes a que me refiero- me acusó mientras me besaba

-No mujer, no tengo idea-

-A cuando eras humano, cuando tenías la oportunidad de una esposa y un hogar, nunca pensaste en tener hijos- Esme se acurrucó en mi regazo y nos balanceamos en la mecedora

-Te equivocas- le respondí al fin, ella se apoyo en mi, para poder mirarme a los ojos

-Tú me dijiste que no querías tener hijos, que los niños no se te daban bien, que no deseabas para los niños la vida que tuviste junto a tu padre y que temías cometer los mismos errores que él- Esme repitió de memoria mi respuesta a la conversación que tuvimos, hacía ya muchos años

-Sí eso dije y lo mantengo- Esme palmeó mi pecho haciéndome un puchero –Aquella vez me preguntaste que pensaba de los hijos cuando era humano- acaricié su cabello entre mis dedos – y eso era lo que pensaba, pero te equivocas alguna vez si pensé en tener hijos-

-¿Alguna vez?- sus ojos sorprendidos brillaron con la luna

-Bueno solo una- admití

-Cuéntame- Esme descansó su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras sus labios susurraban su dulce aliento sobre mi cuello

-Era verano u otoño no lo recuerdo bien, pero las hojas caían de los arboles, a Aurora le gustaba recostarse en el prado y ver las nubes para darles forma ¿Recuerdas a Aurora?-

-A la mujercita con la que ibas a casarte antes de conocerme a mí; la que siempre aparece en tus cuentos de la niñez. ¡No la recuerdo!- Esme bromeó pero sabía que ocultaba mucha de la irritación que le causaba que le hablara de una rival, aunque nunca lo fueron

-Entonces esa mujercita y yo nos habíamos comprometido, a pesar de lo cursi y ridículo que me parecía tenderme en medio de la pradera para mirar el cielo, había decidido concederle el deseo a mi prometida- Esme se aclaró la garganta muy incómoda –después de varias nubes y muchos animales raros ella comenzó a hablar sobre una familia, ella decía que cuando cerraba los ojos podía imaginar, un pequeño, no sabía si era niño o niña pero le veía los ojos azules y los cabellos dorados. Creo que le tomó mucho tiempo y más esfuerzos lograr que yo entrara en su juego pero al fin decidí cerrar los ojos y en verdad me concentre en sus palabras, no recuerdo cómo, pero termine hablando de nuestra hija-

-¿Hija?- Esme se levantó para poder verme a los ojos

–Yo imaginé una niña- me encogí de hombros –no pude pensar que tendría más hijos solo imaginaba una pequeña-

-¿Y no le pusieron nombre?- no pude reconocer el tono de Esme, no supe si estaba triste o enternecida, si eran risas o llanto lo que le cortaba, tampoco me dejó verla apretándose contra mí

-Sí, al final de cuentas la teníamos tan presente que necesitaba un nombre- respiré profundo y dejé las palabras en un suspiro – Yara, Ella se llamaría Yara-


	6. Capitulo 5 Pequeña mariposa

CAPITULO V. PEQUEÑA MARIPOSA

POV Carlisle

-Muy bien esto funcionará así, todos los que quieran dar un nombre van a escribirlo en la pizarra y ya aclaré uno y solo uno; junto al nombre escribirán su significado, los demás votarán por los nombres que les gusten. Los primeros cuatro, quedarán para que voten por ellos, y queden solo dos, entonces veremos si se puede hacer un nombre compuesto- anuncie en el comedor

El nombre de la pequeña se había convertido en la mayor controversia durante estos últimos tres días por eso con Esme habíamos decidido que no le daríamos más largas, aun cuando el trato era que nadie la llamara por el nombre hasta que Esme y yo lo acordáramos conveniente. La pequeña se encontraba en el invernadero alejada de la casa bajo la supervisión del único al que le daba igual no estar, Jacob aceptó acompañarla mientras recogía unas flores.

*Poppy: flor de la amapola

*María: la elegida

*Jenna: resistencia

*Pandora: todos los dones

*Bellard: Bella y Edward pero juntos

El último nombre nos causó risa a todos, bien dicen que hijo de tigre sale pintado aunque definitivamente Nessie era más creativa que su madre.

-Esos son todos- más afirmé que preguntar

-Bella tiene uno- Edward anunció pero Bella parecía más apenada desde que su hija escribió en la pizarra -Vamos amor, yo votaría por él- Edward la animó y ella tímidamente completó la lista

*Carlesme

Sí, definitivamente su hija era mil veces más creativa aunque ambas carecían del buen gusto en cuanto a nombres se refería. Por ese pensamiento me gané un puño directo al hombro por parte Edward, pero esa era la verdad.

-Bueno ahora si son todos entonces vamos a votar- Anuncié

-Aun falto yo- Esme me detuvo

-Perdón amor pensé que no tenías un nombre- le tendí la pizarra

Mis ojos se clavaron en sus dedos y de allí bailaron a sus ojos, jamás en la vida imaginé que Esme hiciera algo por el estilo, jamás imaginé que ella le daría el mínimo espacio en nuestra vida a mi pasado.

*Yara: pequeña mariposa

Tampoco imaginé que se tomara la molestia de indagar sobre el significado de un nombre que se había quedado olvidado en el tiempo. La pizarra pasó de mano en mano antes que yo lograra articular palabra y luego regresó a mí.

*Poppy: flor de la amapola |

*María: la elegida

*Jenna: resistencia ||

*Pandora: todos los dones

*Bellard: Bella y Edward pero juntos ||

*Carlesme |

*Yara: pequeña mariposa ||

Solo faltaba mi voto para decidir el cuarto nombre en pasar a la siguiente ronda, me distraje pero muchos votos los entendía, seguro Emmett votó por sí mismo (pero mi hija no se iba a llamar Poppy), podría apostar que Jasper apoyó a Alice con el nombre de Jenna, ya que Pandora fue eliminado podía asumir que Rosalie acompañó el voto de Nessie, lo que me tenía sin palabras es que Yara tuviera dos votos eso significaba que Edward o Bella además de Esme votaron por ese nombre.

-Fui yo ¿tu por cual votas?- Edward me apresuró

-Por Bella- no sé ni porque lo dije, o bueno tal Carlesme vez era menos feo que Poppy

Se oyeron protestas, reclamos, explicaciones y todo lo demás, pero al final quedaron cuatro nombres y nueve votos para elegir los mejores dos. La pizarra pasó por todos de nuevo

*Jenna: resistencia

*Bellard: Bella y Edward pero juntos |

*Carlesme |

*Yara: pequeña mariposa ||||||

Mi mente era hábil para contar y en verdad era fácil hacerlo pero no entenderlo, había seis votos por el nombre Yara, ¿Entonces después de tres siglos mi pequeña Yara existiría?

-Esme amor ¿Por qué elegiste ese nombre?- demandé

-¿Por quién votas?- ella me enfrentó con una pregunta

-¿Por qué Yara?- le supliqué más confundido por su actitud

-Yo creo que Carlesme es el que mejor combina- Alice trató de bajar los humos

-Yara Carlesme, es un lindo nombre- Edward repitió el nombre como tratando de animarme

-No, Edward tal vez tu admires la capacidad de Bella de unir nombres pero yo no dejaré que se llame así- estaba tan confundido pero eso no era excusa para darle ese nombre que más parecía un conjuro –Escúchame Esme, si quieres que se llamé Yara, bien, pero tengo una condición-

-Dila- Esme estaba al a punto de llorar

-Su segundo nombre será Anne- Esme asintió dejando salir su llanto sin lágrimas mientras me abrazaba

-Yara Anne- Alice jugó con el nombre –Yaranne Cullen- Eso fue trampa pero la verdad suena muy bien

-Platt- completé –Su nombre será Yaranne Cullen Platt- lo decidí si preguntar a nadie pero todos me sonrieron en respuesta, la pequeña de ojos azules sería la primera de nuestros hijos en llevar nuestros apellidos juntos.

-Bueno y ¿cuál es el problema con el nombre Yara?- Rosalie batió su cabello para acomodarlo

-Bueno pues- miré a mi esposa -¿no les dijiste?- ella negó -¿ Entonces por qué votaste por ese nombre?. Porque votaste por él ¿verdad?- Tenía la mente tan enredada que apenas podía articular preguntas coherentes

-Pues sí, yo voté por Yara, pero fue por su significado- apresuré a Rosalie con la mirada –pues "pequeña mariposa" ella tiene una marca en el hombro en forma de una pequeña mariposa- Rosalie lo dijo inocentemente

Pero eso me bloqueo por completo era lo que faltaba, ella tenía una marca en el hombro ¿una marca como la de Aurora? Deje de abrazar a Esme, no quise siquiera meditarlo fui a la sala, donde la pequeña ya estaba acomodando las flores y sin ninguna sutileza descubrí su hombro. A plena vista de mis ojos como letreo de neón llamándome, la marca de mariposa; para mí desgracia era exactamente igual a la de Aurora, una mancha un poco más oscura que el color de la piel, con la forma inconfundible de la mariposa morpho. Fue tal mi asombro que Esme terminó golpeándome el brazo con la pizarra para que cerrara la boca, por supuesto ahora le debía una explicación a mi muy irritada esposa.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que Aurora se creía bruja?- Dije un poco más calmado

-¿Te ibas a casar con una bruja?- Esme descubrió la ironía

-Aja, yo el hijo de un pastor dispuesto a cazar todo lo que fuera en contra de Dios- me reí de solo pensarlo –Iba a casarme con ella para protegerla cuando me confesó que era gitana, que seguía sus creencias y además según ella sabía usar la magia-

-Un gran detalle de tu parte pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con la marca?- Esme odiaba hablar de Aurora lo que agregaba leña al fuego, ya de por sí estaba bastante irritada conmigo

– Ella decía que la magia nacía en cada persona de diferentes maneras pero que todos teníamos espíritu regente, el de ella era el espíritu de la tierra por eso tenía su marca en la piel-

-¿Aurora tenía una marca de mariposa?- Al menos logré trasformar la rabia de Esme en asombro

-Exactamente igual a la de Yara solo que ella la tenía en el cuello y siempre la ocultaba con una cinta de tela que amarraba en forma de gargantilla-

-¿Tienes una hija, con esa mujerzuela?- Esme intentó disimular el tono histérico

-Es imposible de tantas formas: primero se supone que Yara solo tiene catorce años, si fuera su hija tendría algo más de tres siglos; segundo si Aurora se transformó en vampiro, no hubiese podido concebir una hija, tercero yo no toque a Aurora después mi transformación-

-¿Y antes?- Esme me pilló desprevenido

-¿Qué?-

-¡QUE SI TUVISTE SEXO CON ELLA!- Esme gritó tan alto que todos los chicos se dieron a la huida, dejándome solo con una mujer a punto de quitarme la cabeza

-¿A qué va la pregunta?- traté de no responder, Esme había estado casada y había concebido un hijo antes de conocerme pero a ella le incomodaba sobre manera que yo hubiese estado comprometido antes

-Deja de responderme con preguntas, Carlisle Cullen-

-¿Por qué te molestas?- Esme avanzó, atravesándome con la mirada –Bien, este, pues sí una vez-

-Y jamás tuviste ocasión de contarme- la sorpresa quedó olvidada ahora en ella solo ardía la furia

-Sabía que te ibas a molestar conmigo- lo dije como un niño regañado

-Pues ahora vas a contarme- Esme me agarró de un brazo y me jaló fuera de la casa, mientras marcaba un numero en el teléfono –Edward, quédate con la pequeña en tanto regresamos-

-Si señora- Edward se apresuró a contestar antes que Esme cortara la comunicación

Por mi parte solo tenía algo que decir: ¡AUXILIO!

...

**Ahora si Carlisle está metido en un buen lio**

**Espero les guste el capitulo, yo lo disfruté mucho **


	7. Capitulo 6 Aurora

CAPITULO VI. AURORA

-¿Esme te podrías calmar?, no puedes estar tan molesta, después de todo yo me comprometí con Aurora, doscientos años antes que tu nacieras, para ese entonces ni siquiera tus abuelos habían nacido- la verdad estaba asustado, pero estaba seguro que yo jamás había traicionado a Esme

-¡NO SOLO TE COMPROMETISTE, TE ACOSTASTE CON ESA MUJERZUELA!- Esme me gritó, desde lo más profundo de su pecho

-Deja de llamarla mujerzuela, por favor- seguí hablando en mi tono dulce pero ya me estaba molestando

-¡AAAYY PERDON! Sería muy señorita si se revolcó contigo antes de casarse- Esme casi me escupió las palabras, avancé hacia ella y la tomé muy fuerte, como nunca antes

-Dime que soy un maldito por acostarme con ella, di lo que quieras de mí- tuve que respirar para no gritar a mi esposa –Pero no te atrevas a insultar a Aurora sin conocerla, ella era una persona maravillosa y amable que no merecía morir, pero murió porque yo no estaba allí para ayudarla- se me partió la voz antes de poder terminar

-Amor- Esme extendió sus brazos, y la abracé aunque tenía la impresión que más bien iba a estrangularme –Sé que no tengo derecho a molestarme porque yo tuve una relación antes de ti, pero yo odiaba a ese hombre yo no le entregué mi corazón, en cambio tú sí, tú la amabas más que a mí-

-Estás loca Esme, yo no la amo ni la amé más que a ti, aun no estoy seguro si la amaba como a una mujer o la quería como mi mejor amiga- Esme se acomodó más cerca y beso mi cuello

-Está bien tienes razón, la juzgo sin saber, cuéntame su historia- la voz dulce de mi esposa me relajó

-Después de la muerte de mi madre y debido a las constantes cacerías de mi padre yo viví en la casa de nuestra vecina, ella cuidó de mí como si fuera su propio hijo, cuando yo tenía cuatro años ella dio a luz una niña, desde entonces Aurora se convirtió en una hermana; cuando creció comenzó a ser mi cómplice en juegos y travesuras. He olvidado mucho de lo que vivimos juntos pero puedo recordar perfectamente cuanto le quería y que con ella podía ser realmente yo. Pero tú me pides que te cuente su historia entonces tengo que decirte que desde niña ella fue diferente, era impetuosa y valiente sin embargo eso no le restaba amabilidad y compasión ante sus congéneres y creaturas indefensas-

-¿Cómo Yara?-

-Sí, parecida también ella procuraba el bien para todos, pero no era estricta en su dieta, ella era una cazadora experta, lo único extraño es que siempre elevaba una plegaria por su presa y le agradecía por brindarle sustento. Aurora y yo crecimos tan unidos que cuando ella decidió declararse bruja frente a mí, supe que no habría oportunidad de salvarla a no ser que me casara con ella. Le pedí en matrimonio y mi padre lo aprobó creyendo que su familia era adecuada para la nuestra. Tras el compromiso Aurora descubrió todo su mundo ante mí, me llevó frente a la aldea de gitanos, se suponía que yo debía matarlos a todos pero en cambio aprendí de su cultura fue por ellos que logré dar con los vampiros. Aurora me suplicó de mil maneras que no les persiguiera pero yo no la escuché. Cruelmente pospuse nuestra boda para ir de cacería; y fue por eso- no pude continuar

-Amor tranquilo, ¿por eso que?- Esme besó mi cuello y acarició mi pecho intentando calmarme

-Por eso me acosté con ella- respondí al fin –Acepté estar con ella la noche anterior a la cacería a cambio de dejarla plantada en el altar a la mañana siguiente-

-Lo ves, está más claro que el agua, tienes una hija- Esme volvió a estar molesta aunque mucho menos que antes

-Si eso es cierto y no digo que lo es- Aclaré porque todo estaba en mi contra -¿cómo explicas que mi supuesta hija tenga catorce años y yo casi cuatrocientos? o ¿que la supuesta madre, haya muerto casi cuatro siglos antes que naciera la niña? y lo más importante de todo ¿Cómo puede ser mi supuesta hija mitad vampiro, si yo era humano cuando estuve con la mujer en cuestión?-

-Pues no sé, tal vez ella tuvo un hijo, una línea de sangre que desconoces-

-No lo creo amor, después de varios años cuando confirmé que podía controlarme regresé, muchas veces vi a mi padre pero Aurora había desparecido. Según lo poco que pude investigar después de la cacería fallida, ella no pudo soportar el luto, enfermó gravemente y murió unos tres meses después - después de tantos años a un me mataba la culpa

-¿Visitaste su tumba?-

-Un par de veces pero prefería no hacerlo, me negaba a aceptar que terminara de esa manera, sinceramente yo deseaba que fuera feliz que hubiese conocido a alguien digno de ella-

-¿La olvidaste?-

-No jamás deje de pensar en ella, su trágica desaparición me marcó pero cuando te conocí- tuve respirar profundo, recordar el final nefasto de mi gran amiga me ponía mal –lo que sentía por ti, fue tan intenso y tan diferente que comencé a pensar en ella de otra manera. Como lo dije antes amor yo pienso en ella como mi amiga, mi cómplice, casi como me siento con Irina o Tania-

-¿La quieres?- Esme parecía un policía en medio de un interrogatorio, y yo cada vez me sentía peor

-Siempre la llevaré en mi corazón con un aprecio especial- me derrumbé, pensar en Aurora era complicado, ella era tan buena que pensar que había muerto con tan solo diez y nueve años, era toda una tragedia – No puedo mentirte aunque eso signifique que sigas gritándome por algo que hice dos siglos antes de conocerte-

-Lo siento- Esme me beso y tuve que apretarla muy fuerte para subir el ánimo –

-¿Quién rayos, es esta niña?-

-No tengo idea, pero te parece si pasamos esto como otra increíble coincidencia-

-No podemos hacer nada más, por hoy- Admití en un hilo de voz

-Carlisle- Esme hizo que la mirara a los ojos –No fue tu culpa- no pude responder

No podía decir nada, porque si fue mi culpa; Aurora siempre estuvo allí para ayudarme y yo solo la deje morir, lo único que deseaba que ella supiera, era cuanto lamentaba haberle fallado.

Se suponía que regresaríamos lo antes posible pero nosotros también éramos una pareja, que se amaba profundamente, aunque éramos muchísimo más respetuosos que nuestros hijos, también sentíamos deseo. Yo me enloquecía por el cuerpo de mi esposa y por milagro de la vida ella también me deseaba. No sé porque se dieron las cosas, tal vez era nuestra forma de recuperar fuerzas pero terminados tendidos en mitad del bosque con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados fundidos uno en el otro.

Tardamos varias horas en llegar a casa, caminamos lento tomados de la mano, disfrutando del bosque, por lo que llegamos bien entrada la noche. A mitad del camino escuchamos un estruendo, como si la casa entera se hubiese desplomado; solo entonces corrimos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Grité sin cruzar del todo la puerta, Edward me devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora -¿Dónde está Yaranne?- repasé el primer piso con la vista

-Bajo la mesa del comedor- Edward miró a Esme esperando que entendiéramos algo

-¡Dime que Alice no está haciendo, lo que pienso que está haciendo!- Mi esposa estalló en ira

-Entonces no te digo- Edward sonrió mientras Esme desaparecía escaleras arriba

-Alice está construyendo, la habitación de Yaranne ¿verdad?- por fin entendí

-Sí, por cierto tu pequeña, cree que está derribando la casa-

No era justo yo no podía acercarme a la niña sin hacerla llorar, y Esme que era la única a la que le hacía caso estaba dos pisos arriba peleando por el color de las paredes.

-Pequeña sal de ahí- me agaché y le ofrecí mi mano, pero ella no se movió –Sal de ahí ahora- al menos logre que me mirara –Ven no pasa nada-

-Cree que la casa se va a caer- Edward habló desde la sala

-La casa no se va a caer, ha soportado a Alice muchas otras veces- Traté de explicarle y lentamente ella avanzó hasta tomar mi mano –Buena niña- la animé cuando logre que estuviera en pie

-¡Alice, deja eso en este preciso instante!- dos pisos arriba Esme gritó y algo se cayó haciendo que la casa completa se estremeciera

Apenas había logrado sacar a Yara de debajo de la mesa y ya estaba de nuevo allí acurrucada, esperando que el techo se viniera abajo. No se me ocurrió nada más que hacer, tome una manta unos cojines y terminé haciendo un campamento debajo de la mesa del comedor.

-Toma, seguro te servirá si piensas pasar la noche entera, ahí abajo- Edward me tendió un libro mientras se burlaba

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?- Reclamé, yo no le veía gracia

-Lee- Edward me dejó solo como por variar

–Era una vez una reina- solo hasta que leí la primera fase me di cuenta que era un libro de cuentos. Yo pensé que Edward se estaba burlando pero parecía que tenía un plan -que vivía en un reino muy lejano, durante el invierno…

Le había leído más o menos la mitad del cuento y Yara ya no parecía estar en medio del fin del mundo, creo incluso que me prestaba atención. Me aseguré que estuviera cómoda y caliente y continué; unos minutos después su respiración cambió, se hizo lenta y más profunda, un segundo después su cabeza se cayó sobre mi hombro.

-¿pequeña?- me moví un poco y ella gimoteó

No podía ser cierto, lo había logrado, por primera vez desde que la conocía, ¡Yara estaba dormida! Yo no era tan mal padre después de todo, me sentí muy orgulloso de mi mismo, ahora solo tenía un problema, no tenía idea de cómo moverla sin despertarla.

...

**Bueno a pesar que Carlisle hizo mal en no contar, toda la verdad, sigue siendo un gran hombre y un buen papá**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo**


	8. Capitulo 7 Avance

CAPITULO VII. AVANCE

POV Esme

-¿Por qué exactamente, estas molesta?- Carlisle me preguntó después de dejar a Yara en la cama de Edward

-¡Yo no estoy molesta!- Le grité bastante enojada, Carlisle retrocedió-Perdón amor, pero ¿Cuánto lleva con nosotros?- lo besé para mejorar las cosas

-Casi dos semanas- respondió bastante relajado

-Y en casi dos semanas, ¿No se nos ocurrió leerle un cuento para dormir?- me golpeé la frente -Todos se duermen con un cuento, hasta Nessie-

-Amor, estamos aprendiendo, es como cuando iniciamos, que recuerde tampoco fue fácil cuando comenzamos como pareja-

-Yo recuerdo que te facilité mucho las cosas- Me reí pícaramente

-Es cierto, al menos tu no deambulaste vestida de novia durante un mes- Ambos nos reímos a carcajadas –Pero aparte que aceptaste, felizmente que eras un vampiro, hubieron bastantes cosas que aprender y muchas discusiones y no solo contigo; cuando intentamos vivir con Edward todo fue un desastre- Negué con la cabeza aunque esa época fue bastante difícil –Casi le quitas un brazo al pobre Edward, solo por no dejarlo salir-

-No fue mi culpa él no quiso obedecerme y yo era neófita – me excusé aunque en este punto ese recuerdo era gracioso

-Por supuesto mi amor, tú siempre has sido una dulzura, no dañarías a nadie con intensión- Carlisle nunca me llevaba la contraria, él estiró sus brazos y yo caí perdida en ellos -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Asentí aun riéndome -Hay algo que jamás comprendí, yo te dije, que eras un vampiro y tú me sonreíste- enfatizó con las manos –Dime ¿En serio no te sorprendió ni un poquito?-

-Estaba enamorada de ti- reí mientras le besaba de nuevo

-Eso no es una respuesta, Esme- Carlisle me acusó

-¿Alguna vez te conté como me enamoré de ti?- mi amado esposo negó aunque había escuchado como mil veces la misma historia

Todo comenzó una mañana al final del verano, el árbol que estaba frente a mi cuarto tenía su primera hoja naranja, bueno aun tenía una parte verde pero aun así quise tenerla; siempre fui buena trepando, me balancee por las ramas hasta llegar a la copa del árbol pero aun así no alcanzaba aquella hoja, me puse de puntitas y cuando por fin la alcancé la rama se rompió. Caí durante tanto tiempo que alcancé a pensar que estaba soñando, que despertaría en mi cama, pero en lugar de eso encontré el suelo, recuerdo el crujir y luego el dolor que subió por mi pierna; grite y grite, desesperada, tenía mucho miedo; mi padre me llevó al hospital, pero justo el médico del pueblo estaba de vacaciones. Mi pierna cada vez estaba peor y yo no dejaba de gritar, por eso una de las enfermeras decidió enviar a alguien a buscar al médico sustituto. Mientras esperaba en una de las camillas, escuchaba como las enfermeras se quejaban de mí, ese pobre doctor había trabajado toda la noche y ahora debían despertarlo para atender la irresponsabilidad de una jovencita. Recuerdo que cuando lo vi entrar mi corazón se detuvo, era el hombre más guapo del mundo, estaba tartamudeando como tonta mientras el reía. Solo con verlo olvidé que me dolía la pierna, no solo por lo hermoso que era sino porque era el hombre más amable que nunca hubiera conocido. Aquel médico no dejó de sonreír, pero yo reía como idiota porque cada vez que sus manos rosaban la piel de mi pierna me recorría una sensación cálida que me aceleraban el pulso. Debí pasar la noche en el hospital y como a media noche él vino a visitarme. Hablamos durante horas, cuando me dieron el alta yo estaba total y plenamente enamorada de él.

-Y él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella- Carlisle remarcó la idea con un beso profundo –Pero eso no responde mi pregunta-

-¿Cómo no?- reclame –Yo esperé cada día de mi existencia por volverte a ver, jamás pude amar a otro hombre como te amaba a ti, yo solo deseaba sentir de nuevo tus manos y soñé cada noche con besar tus labios. Cuando abrí mis ojos y te vi frente a mí nada más importó, hubieras podido decirme que estaba en el infierno pero estaba contigo, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír-

-También te amé desde el instante en que te vi- mi esposo me confesó su amor con la devoción de la primera vez -Se que jamás te lo he dicho pero cuando te encontré en la morgue pensé que iba a morir contigo, sé que no lo recuerdas pero te suplique todo el tiempo que no te fueras de mi lado, lloré hasta que abriste lo ojos-

-¿Lloraste? ¿Tú?- imposible mi esposo jamás lloraba, nunca, yo lo conocía mejor que nadie y no lo había visto llorar jamás

-Lloré como nunca antes, no soportaba la idea de perderte, yo quería estar a tu lado por siempre-

Yo sabía que Carlisle no era muy amante a las demostraciones físicas de afecto, pero yo no podía controlarme después de esas al cielo mi hija estaba dormida, porque terminé asaltando a mi esposo, claro que el no puso mucha resistencia; aprovechamos que nuestros hijos mayores, ya no vivían, con nosotros. Pasamos la noche juntos, amándonos. Olvidando todos los problemas y dificultades, solo pensando en nosotros dos, y en cuanto nos amábamos.

POV Carlisle

-¿Crees que le va a gustar?- Esme estaba realmente nerviosa ahora que la nueva habitación estaba lista, Alice y Rose habían madrugado y habían traído con ellas dos camiones repletos de muebles y telas

-A mi me va a gustar- no quería que Esme la pasara mal, pero no podíamos esperar mucho de una niña que más parecía un alma en pena, difícilmente nos respondía sí o no, y solo con la cabeza.

-Yara ven aquí, por favor-Esme la llamó desde el tercer piso, nadie apareció

-Pequeña por favor sube- esta vez fui yo quien habló, y es que teníamos un problema enorme, Yara no tenía idea que ese era su nombre y no teníamos idea de cómo explicarle

Una vez Yara estuvo con nosotros Esme tomó la niña y le cubrió los ojos, luego la plantó frente a la puerta de su nueva habitación.

-Sorpresa- Esme gritó al tiempo que retiraba las manos de los ojos de la pequeña, pero Yara no reacciono de ninguna manera

-¿Te gusta?- Esme estaba muy triste, podía oírlo en su voz

-Es esplendía, no sé cómo haces pero aún eres capaz de sorprenderme-

Era una habitación digna de cualquier princesa, era de color crema con muchas telas celestes, sobre las paredes había mariposas blancas en pleno vuelo, todos los muebles parecían tomados de un cuento con hermosas molduras en madera; habían puesto tantos detalles, creo que cualquier niña hubiera estado encantada con esa habitación. Incluso a Yaranne debía gustarle, solo que ella no lo entendía.

-Mira, tiene su propia biblioteca- señalé el gran estante donde habían colocado algunos libros

-Sí, tomé algunos libros de la biblioteca principal, espero no te moleste- Esme me estaba hablando, pero entonces sentí un débil toque sobre mi brazo

Casi me voy de espaldas, Esme se quedó petrificada, Yara estaba intentando llamar mi atención.

-Dime- debí tener la mente muy confundida para decirle "dime" a una persona que no habla

La pequeña señaló la biblioteca

-Es tu biblioteca- intenté explicar algo obvio, pero Yara negó –No comprendo- miré a mi esposa en busca de ayuda

La pequeña hizo algo impensable, levantó sus manos miró a Esme y sin vacilación las movió para armar palabras con ellas.

+¿Qué es eso?+

Esme pasó días completos intentando que Yara pronunciara una sola palabra; después por consejo de Edward intentó enseñarle el leguaje a señas, que usan las personas que no pueden hablar. Ninguno de sus intentos tuvo resultado hasta este preciso momento, donde Yara le estaba hablando. Mire a Esme y supe que no iba a responderle porque sus ojos estaban puestos en mí y sus labios temblaban pero no decían nada

-Es una biblioteca, allí se guardan los libros- respondí, no es que estuviera menos sorprendido es que no podíamos perder la oportunidad

+¿Qué es un libro?+ Yara tenía imprecisiones en su lenguaje pero aun así podía entenderle

-Es un compendio de hojas escritas o impresas puestas en un- antes que terminara de hablar Esme me golpeó el brazo

-Pequeña un libro, es donde viven las historias más fantásticas del mundo- Definitivamente Esme lo explicó mejor

+¿Cómo funciona?+

-Debes leerlo- Esme tomó un libro y lo abrió en la primera hoja –¿Ves? Estas son letras, aquí está la "E" y le sigue la "R" y luego la "A" las tres juntas suenan "Era", es parecido a lo que haces con tus manos-

+¿Me enseñaras a leer?+

Tuve que sostener a Esme, pensé que se desmayaría. A mí también me temblaban las piernas, de la noche a la mañana habíamos avanzado siglos.

...

**Gracias por todos los comentarios**


End file.
